The advent of industrial automation and computerization has resulted in increased manufacturing efficiency and productivity, but also created new problems in tracking production and workflow. The high throughput and complexity of modern manufacturing methods may require electronic record-keeping and tracking systems in order to properly manage production.
Unfortunately, such strategies may in turn require frequent verification of the associated electronic records during manufacture, which may require manual data entry of potentially long and complex identification codes or numbers. The prevalence of such systems may consume man-hours of labor while at the same time remaining vulnerable to simple human error, leading to additional man-hours of labor correcting such errors.